


Way Home

by dawningli



Series: Way Home [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, PTSD!Yancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你坐了我的位置，Kid。”Yancy坐在他对面说。<br/>“别傻了，Yancy，你不是真实的。”Raleigh嘴里塞满披萨，模模糊糊地说，“你只是个幻象。”<br/>“我说了，看看我，小子。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始只是吐便当的小段子，后来觉得不满意就扩写出来了。吐便当但不愉快。

Raleigh推开他二十年没回的那个家门。应该已经很久没人回来住了，但倒还挺干净，没有多少灰尘。

他大致清理了一下，坐在餐桌前，坐到了以前Yancy坐的那个位置上。有块儿披萨摆在桌子中间。他不记得自己买过披萨。

Raleigh觉得披萨肯定凉了。他打开盒子，撕下一块吃了起来。还不错，就是的确凉了。

“你坐了我的位置，Kid。”Yancy坐在他对面说。

“这个位置比较好。而且你以前从来不肯让我坐。”Raleigh没看他。他觉得芝士都快凝固了，所以加快了吞咽的速度。

“我总觉得我能看见你。”Raleigh说，低着头又拿了一块儿披萨吃着。“还能听见你说话。”

“是啊，挺正常的，因为我们有通感呀。”Yancy说。“看我一眼，Kid。”

“别傻了，Yancy，你不是真实的。”Raleigh嘴里塞满披萨，模模糊糊地说，“你只是个幻象。”

“我说了，看看我，小子。”

“披萨肯定是我买的，我忘了而已。”

Yancy的手捧住Raleigh的两边脸颊，让他抬起头来。

这个Yancy看起来至少有35岁，法令纹深深刻在他脸上，瘦了不少，额头上有一道狰狞的疤。

他眼角有什么东西在闪着，Raleigh看不清，因为他的视线也有点模糊。

“所以你是真的。”

“是的。”Yancy放开他，坐回位置上。“现在给我吃掉它，然后我们好好聊聊。”

Raleigh低下头去嚼披萨。他觉得披萨有点咸。

吃完之后他们坐下来谈了一会儿，聊了聊Yancy回到家乡之后的生活。不太好，但也不太糟。

Raleigh喝了杯Yancy泡的热茶。然后他睡着了，躺在Yancy腿上。

 

Raleigh在床上醒来。他花了一分钟意识到自己睡在一所他半辈子没住过的房子里。

这里不是他的房间。他睡在一张双人床上。这是他父母的床。

他掀开被子，被子是熟悉的质感；他光着脚踩上地面，木板发出吱嘎的欢迎声；他站起来，看着他的床头柜，它是以前的那个，只是最近上了一层清漆，看起来新了些。他盯着床头柜上的钟，它显示着5：54。自从毁掉Breach以后，Raleigh已经很久没有这么早醒来了，他的睡眠障碍不知何时不治而愈。

今天他早早醒过来的原因是，他脑子里的幻象在叫他起床。

Raleigh只穿着一条拳击短裤，眯着眼睛往卫生间该在的方向走，光着的脚掌啪嗒啪嗒地弄出挺大的响声，在空荡荡的房子里回响。Raleigh对此不太舒服，以前这儿从来没感觉那么空。不过Yancy也许会喜欢的。他大概能一直睡到中午。

他推开卫生间的门，眼帘里突然出现一个正刮着胡子的男人。Raleigh给吓了一跳，从门口处退开一米远。里面的男人显然也受了点惊，刮胡刀在下巴上蹭出一道血痕。

Raleigh这才意识到这是Yancy。

“啊——对不起。”他急匆匆地说，走回门口，不知为什么停了下来，没走进去。Yancy看着镜子，摸了摸下巴，洗掉了剩下的泡沫。Raleigh看到他的下巴上有不少留下的旧伤痕。他的右手在抖。Raleigh怔在那

儿，一时不知道怎么开口询问。

“起这么早？”他小心翼翼地问。

“没关系，不是你的错。”Yancy先开口了。“从被捞上来开始就一直这样。不知道是创伤后遗症还是什么别的真的神经损伤。”

他用颤抖的手拿起毛巾，擦了擦脸，然后给Raleigh让了位置，自己走了出去。

“早饭吃什么？”Yancy问了一句，但并没停下来等Raleigh回答。

Raleigh走进去，盯着镜子里自己长着零星胡渣的脸。以前他能把Yancy重叠上去，如今他好像做不到了。

以前Yancy长什么样来着？

他洗脸刷牙，然后回去打开自己的箱子，看着自己保存了十年的照片，盯着那上面的Yancy看了挺久。直到厨房里的男人叫他吃饭。

Raleigh走到厨房，站在门口没走进去。他站着，看着那个站在那儿控制着颤抖的右手擦拭厨房台面的，他不认识的兄长。

Yancy把两盘鸡蛋培根端到桌上，也看着他。

“我要是早上不喊你起床，你肯定吃不到这餐饭。我七点半就去工作。”一会儿，他说，对着Raleigh微笑。

Raleigh这才走进厨房，有点犹豫地走到他昨天坐的那个位置——Yancy的位置上。Yancy理所当然似的在对面坐了下来。

Raleigh吃着和以前一样味道的鸡蛋培根，觉得Yancy还是和以前一样懂他。但他似乎不太懂Yancy了。

同步感似乎不在了。

 

Raleigh这天上床的时候，才意识到自己睡在他父母的床上。

这是张大双人床，比起他以前和Yancy的小床和军队的硬板床都舒服得多。他的肩膀舒适地陷在弹簧垫里，但却哪儿都觉得不自在。他躺平，在一片柔和的黑暗里望着模糊的天花板，想着昨天他哥哥是怎么把他给扛到这里来的。他比十年前可重了很多。

Raleigh这才意识到他跟哥哥并不住在一个房间。他已经习惯了没有Yancy的睡眠。

他坐起来。脚下木板嘎吱一声，他尽量放轻脚步，走出房间，在黑暗中摸索着，往他和Yancy曾经共同住过的房间走去。

他走着，想着曾经他和Yancy偷偷溜到父母房门口偷听他们房内的动静。有时声响挺大的。

“他们在干什么？”他问哥哥。“打架吗？我们要不要进去？”

“嘘！”Yancy回答，“别出声。”

Yancy大三岁，所以永远是那个懂得多的人。他比Raleigh先交上小女友，女孩儿粉红色的嘴唇磨蹭着Yancy的脸总让他看着心痒。在他们去酒吧的年纪，Yancy总记得随身带着一个方形的铝制小包装，后来又变成两个，因为Raleigh总是忘记。

他比Raleigh先意识到母亲的病情，也意识到父亲总有一天会带着Jaz离开他们。Raleigh一遍又一遍问他父亲为什么要走，直到摔碎家里所有的易碎品。Yancy只是站在原地，和他父亲一样沉默。Raleigh没和父亲说再见，而Yancy道了别，并且拥抱了Jaz。

Raleigh在跑的时候Yancy在走，Raleigh冲刺的时候他才会跑。Raleigh试图闯进任何一扇门去的时候，Yancy只是把手指放在嘴唇上，对他说嘘，直到他们当上Jeager Pilot。

Raleigh不知道最后那次Yancy为什么没制止他。

他站在他们，或者说Yancy的房间门口，二十几年前无论什么门都想推开的那种勇气消失得无影无踪。

Raleigh忐忑地把重心从右脚换到左脚。木板不如他所愿，发出一声巨响。Raleigh抽了口凉气，不过马上就冷静下来。就算有枪在Yancy旁边发射他也不会醒的。他咽了咽口水，握住门把，推开门。

Yancy不在里面。Raleigh走到房间里，发现其中一张床上被子翻开着。另一张床则空着，他看着露在外面的木头床板，Drift里残留的影像掠过他的脑海让他有点发愣。

“Rals？”Yancy的声音传了过来。“你怎么起来了？”

Raleigh回过头。Yancy站在门口看着他，手里拿着一杯牛奶。他的脸上都是疲惫和困倦，带着噩梦后的紧绷，但是他的笑意如此真诚。

“我……”他说，声音卡在嗓子眼里。

Yancy没说什么，走过来把牛奶递给了他，揉了揉他的头发，让他打了个激灵。

是温的，Raleigh想，使劲儿盯着牛奶上面浮着的那层皮。

“你想聊天吗？”Yancy说。

Raleigh摇摇头。“不——也许过段时间。”

他在余光里看到Yancy点了点头。他把牛奶递给Yancy，后者向他道晚安，脸上的笑意有所退隐。

他回到父母——自己的房间，倒回床上。他在黑暗里盯着天花板。他就在那儿盯着。

 

Raleigh经过那家汽车修理店的时候，Yancy正从一辆旧福特下爬出来，摘掉脏兮兮的手套，随手接过同事扔过来的一块儿小毛巾，擦掉脸上黑色的汗迹，拍了拍那辆浅蓝色的小车。他跟顾客握了个手，向对方说再见。

他和同事攀谈起来。他现在看起来年轻点了，虽然他的法令纹依然在出卖他的年纪，那道伤疤依然横亘在他额头上，划在他的眼角，让他的笑容看起来缺乏真正的笑意。他习惯性地摸着自己的下巴，看起来手依然在发抖，但他似乎已经颇为习惯。

Raleigh在街对面盯着Yancy。Yancy没看见他。他跟同事聊了会儿天。福特开走了，开来了一辆丰田。车主看起来很着急，Yancy又钻回了底盘下面。

Raleigh转过脸，又回头看了看Yancy，最终还是离开了那儿。

“我去了你工作的地方。”很晚的时候，Raleigh跟Yancy说。他们坐在沙发上看着一部无聊的电视电影，面前放着一包不知从哪儿翻出来的爆米花。他们第一次坐在一起看电视，Raleigh不知道为什么，大概Yancy意识到他想跟他聊聊。

Yancy点了点头。他看起来不知道该说什么，伸手去够爆米花，因为手抖的原因洒了几颗。Yancy吃掉手里的，把掉在地面上的那几颗捡起来放在桌上。

“这就是你为什么不选择回PPDC工作的原因？你修了十年的破车，只因为你该死的抓不好一把爆米花？”Raleigh突兀地说。

Yancy把手收回来，放在膝盖上，活动了一下那只颤抖的手。

“你看，我一团糟，Rals。”他说。“我没办法。”

“如果你回去我一定也会回去。也许事情不会拖五年。”Raleigh说。

“我不能再驾驶了，Rals。”Yancy说，手指抽搐着。“我有PTSD。刚被捞上来的时候我经常被护士的叫喊惊醒，发现我正掐着她的脖子——就像我被拉出去的时候死死掐着那只Kaiju的爪子。后来他们给我安排了单人病房，但我就是好不了。毫无必要。我就回来了。”

Raleigh想起Yancy——他们房间里那张空着的床。还有他现在独自睡的那张大床。

“Pentecost知道这事？”他问，愤怒地。

“我刚醒的时候他来看过。”Yancy停了一会儿，深呼吸了一下。“他说你走了。你一个人走的，他找不到你。”

“我不明白。”Raleigh说。“我不——”

“然后我回来了。接着我发现我不知道该做什么。十年里我什么都做过了。我在超市送货，给人开车……我甚至给人当打手。我蹲过几个月的号子，后来他们因为我的PTSD给我换了单人间——待遇优厚。你不知道我在这十年间发生了什么，我也不希望你全都知道。最后我找到了这份工作。我不能丢了它。”

Yancy扬了扬手，迅速又收了回去，紧紧握着拳头。“毕竟——除了摆弄机械我还擅长什么？”

“你最擅长的是照顾我。”Raleigh说。

Raleigh看着他的兄长，他十年来第一次在这么近的距离盯着他的兄长。他大概没意识到自己的脸因为忍住泪水而扭曲了起来，他只看到Yancy第一次在他面前崩溃了。他从来不流眼泪。

Yancy把他搂到怀里。Raleigh把手放在Yancy背上，抓着他的旧夹克。

“而我恨你擅离职守。”Raleigh哽咽着说。

Yancy只是把他又拉近了一些。

 

他和Yancy躺在床上。他们抱在一起。

他手掌贴着Yancy穿着灰色T恤的后背，Yancy的鼻息扑在他面颊上，轻柔舒缓。他们的腿交缠在一起。Yancy不喜欢穿睡裤——这次也没有。

Yancy——Yancy……他叫着。

然后Yancy的手掐到了他的脖子上。

Raleigh倒抽一口冷气。他一下醒了。

他在睁开眼睛的那一刻伸出左手试图去够那边的床，但没成功，他的手指在空气里滑过，猛地撞到地面上。他疼得甩起手，睡意全无。

Raleigh意识到自己还睡在大床上。

他一骨碌爬起来，掀开被子往闹钟看了一眼——妈的，八点半了。

Raleigh跑到厨房的时候，半块不知道哪儿来的新鲜苹果派放在那儿。桌上没有任何条子。

Raleigh尝了尝。Yancy永远知道他喜欢吃什么。他去把派热了，然后全都扫光。

他坐在Yancy的椅子上盯着苹果派的盘子发呆，回味着那个过于真实的梦境。

烤炉突然响了。Raleigh抬头，看到烤炉上贴着一张便签——他刚才居然没有发现烤炉在工作？他一定饿疯了——上面是Yancy的笔迹：“把蛋糕胚拿出来放在该放的地方，Kid，我们今天吃蛋糕。”

也就是说Yancy半小时之前刚刚离开。

Raleigh在灶台边找了半天才发现挂在柜子内侧的手套。他小心翼翼地连着铁盘把蛋糕胚取出来，放在桌上。

突然他闻到了什么奇怪的味道。他把铁盘又小心地挪开一点，看到了被铁盘的剩余热量融化的塑胶桌布。

完美的一天。Yancy回来会揍他。

 

Yancy回来的时候只是看着桌布挑了挑眉，看看Raleigh，又看看蛋糕。

“你真是永远搞得一团糟，是不是，Rals？”他说，回头翻起橱柜，拿出一点儿奶油。

Raleigh坐在桌子前面，看着Yancy打发奶油，用刀往蛋糕上抹。

“哦。”他说。“今天是我生日。”

Yancy停下手朝他微笑。

Raleigh盯着蛋糕。

“很久没人给我过生日了。”他说。

“你听到过我祝你生日快乐吧？”Yancy说。他继续将蛋糕整个抹满奶油。

“我以为那是幻觉。谁知道呢。”Raleigh说。“况且现在我都32了。没什么可过的。”

Yancy耸了耸肩。“也许我只是想做个蛋糕呢？”他笑着说，把蛋糕推到Raleigh面前。

Raleigh看着Yancy。片刻他觉得许久不见的温暖盈满胸腔，混合着甜腻的奶油味儿。

“我还是得许愿。虽然没有蜡烛。”他说，双手合十。

他觉得Yancy听到了，因为Yancy的表情一下变得僵硬。

“你不能睡在我房间里。”他说。

“是你给我做的蛋糕。”Raleigh坚持道。“一年一次的愿望怎样都得实现吧？何况我积攒了十年。”

“这不是开玩笑。”Yancy说，“我会伤害你。”

“我不是开玩笑，Yancy。”Raleigh说。“我想治好你——让我试试。如果做不到，我们再想别的办法，行吗？至少让我试试。”

Yancy摇了摇头。“你——你这个顽固的小子。”

Raleigh兴高采烈地冲到房间去翻出了自己那床被子，然后冲回厨房，Yancy叉着腰盯着他看。

“我要吃蛋糕了，臭小子。”Yancy露出一个无奈的微笑。

Raleigh风卷残云地干掉了它。

晚上他没睡着。他躺着，窗户外面亮起来了。他爬起来往窗外看。下雪了。

Raleigh就着雪制造的柔和光线看着Yancy的睡脸。Yancy的眉头皱着。Raleigh小心翼翼走到Yancy床边，俯下身——

“把窗帘拉起来，Rals。太亮了。”

Raleigh给吓得退了一步。

“你居然醒着。”他尴尬地说，离开Yancy的床边拉上了窗帘。

Yancy发出一声模糊的笑声。

“我睡不着。”

Raleigh很担忧。但他真挺困的。他回到床上，这次光线全没了。他看着对面床上模糊的身影，很快就陷入了梦境。

他似乎听见周围萦绕着无尽的脚步声。但他始终没醒来，脚步声也一直轻柔地在他耳边响着。

 

搬去和Yancy一起睡的这三四天，Raleigh都睡了好觉，一夜无梦。这天也一样。他听到drift里温和的细语声，才渐渐转醒。

他爬起来走去洗手间，又遇到了刮胡子的Yancy。

一开始那几天Raleigh总刻意避开这个时间点，避免与Yancy在洗手间相遇。现在他可以做到了。但当他靠在门口，看着Yancy有点艰难地一点点刮着脸，心里依旧有点不适。

Yancy瞥了他一眼，微微颤抖的手让刀片在皮肤上留下弯弯曲曲的痕迹。

“我帮你？”Raleigh说。Yancy摇摇头。“我能搞定。”他说话的声音比起平时又低了一度。

Raleigh点头，凝视着镜子里全神贯注在控制刮胡刀上的Yancy。这两天他看起来似乎更憔悴了。Raleigh有点担心他睡眠不足，但并没开口询问。

“我去做早餐吧。”他说。Yancy转过头来看着他，抿着嘴微笑起来。Raleigh忍住一点拥抱他哥哥的冲动，转身去了厨房。

 

晚上，Raleigh从橱柜里费尽力气才找出一袋子通心粉，又从没啥东西的冰箱里翻出点番茄酱，折腾了一番才做好两盘意面。他想着该去采购了。Yancy在他回来之前似乎一直吃着不健康的外卖食品。PPDC的食堂里提供的清汤寡水都比外面那些油腻腻的外带食品要好得多。

Yancy一直没回来，他忍不住先吃掉了自己的那盘——味道不怎么样，当然，他做得永远没Yancy好——又把Yancy的那份放微波炉里热了一次。

等他接到车行打给他的电话，赶到医院，已经晚上十一点多了。

 

Yancy坐在惨白色的走廊灯光下，右手的旧T恤卷到上臂，下半部分包着不知道多少层纱布。

Raleigh目瞪口呆地站在两米之外，看着护士递给Yancy一大袋医疗用品，跟他絮絮叨叨说着什么。Yancy只是不停点头。

护士瞪了Raleigh一眼，又看了看Yancy。Yancy快速朝Raleigh瞥了一眼，向护士道了谢，后者才缓缓走开。Yancy拎起一大袋东西想要起身，被Raleigh按回椅子上。

“这怎么回事？”他一屁股坐到Yancy身边的椅子上。“为什么没告诉我？居然还是车行的人给我打电话——”

“我自己的错。”Yancy说，手指抚摸着纱布服帖的边缘。“没注意到有辆车子开过来。我已经打算自己回家了。”他摇头。“回去我得问问谁这么多管闲事。”

“是那个叫Diego的。而这完全不是重点，Yancy。”Raleigh说。“被车子刮一下能成这样？你是不是——操作失误？”

Yancy叹了口气，低下头，看起来并没有继续解释的欲望。

“总之不严重，只是有点擦伤。……好了，Rals。回去再说。”

他站起来，试图用左手拎起那一袋药品。Raleigh迅速地夺了过来，他并没有阻拦。一路上，他也没有给出任何Raleigh满意的答案。

 

“我得洗个澡。”Yancy说。他坐在沙发上，看起来相当犹豫不决。他似乎快要睡着了，但依旧在努力地自我控制着。

Raleigh把药和干净纱布都摊在桌子上，双手抱臂。他非常不高兴。“那么来吧。”他说。“我帮你。”

Yancy看着他，似乎是意识到逃不过，慢吞吞地站起来，走向浴室。Raleigh跟在他身后。进了浴室，他顺手脱下夹克和T恤，裸着上身，在十一月阿拉斯加的空气里感觉有点儿冷。不，相当冷。他不知道Yancy怎么受得了只穿着一件长袖衫。

Yancy脱下衣服时Raleigh明白了。他看着Yancy大大小小几乎遍布整个上半身的无数创痕，几乎自己也疼痛起来。Yancy被拉出驾驶舱时他感受到的负面情绪一下全部涌回他的大脑。Raleigh闭上眼睛又睁开。

“多亏这些伤疤。”Yancy发出两声疲惫的干笑，“不然神经末梢会跟我不停地抗议天气寒冷。现在它们都见上帝去了。”

Raleigh从背后抱住Yancy，紧紧靠着他。他感到Yancy冰凉的身体微微晃动，肌肉紧绷。

“嘿，Kid，我得洗澡。”他用健康的左手拍着Raleigh的腰。“我一个人能行。你快点儿穿好衣服。”

“你是不是这几天都没睡觉？”Raleigh问。

Yancy沉默了。Raleigh的担心变成了冰冷的愤怒，还有愧疚。

“我没法睡。”Yancy低低地说，“你在那儿。”

“所以折磨自己？这方面你简直登峰造极，Yancy Becket。”Raleigh咬牙。“现在给我进浴缸里去，我来给你洗澡。”

一瞬间，drift里似乎涌过来了什么。Raleigh分辨不出那是什么情绪，只觉得自己似乎像被砸中了后脑，一下懵了。

下一刻，浴室的门就在他眼前重重关上了。Raleigh这一天中第二次目瞪口呆。

他守在浴室门口等了二十分钟才去找钥匙开门。当门打开的时候，果不其然，Yancy在一池温水里睡着了，几乎要沉到水面底下。

Raleigh冲到浴缸前，手刚接触到Yancy的肩膀，后者的两只手从水里倏地伸起，死命掐住Raleigh的脖颈。

Raleigh给这突如其来的攻势吓到了。他几乎窒息，开始眼冒金星，用力掰着Yancy的手指，喊着Yancy希望他快点醒来。

Yancy一直没有醒，但他的手渐渐松弛，最终无力地又滑落回水中。

Raleigh喘着粗气，呆呆跪在原地，给他的手溅起的水花弄得透湿。

他这天第三次目瞪口呆，而这已经是他过去十年的量的总和了。

Raleigh费了很大力气才将Yancy从浴缸里拖出来，擦干净，穿好衣服，最终扶上床。在这过程之中，Yancy连哼都没哼一声。他进入了深度睡眠，要不是还在呼吸，看上去几乎就像个死人。

Raleigh坐在他的床边，反刍着这一天他所感受到的种种激烈情感，和在被推出浴室之前让他一瞬间懵了的那种情绪。那是Yancy自drift传过来的。Raleigh一时间没法理清混乱的头绪，直到他发现自己湿透了的裤裆上鼓出了一块。

不。

不太对。

 

 

 

Raleigh盯着Yancy的脸，用力忽视自己想要抚摸那道伤疤的冲动。他想触摸Yancy每一道他不认识的疤痕。

他觉得脑子里挺混乱，怒意、歉意、欲望混杂在一起，让他有点不知所措。

他们从前太了解彼此，以至于从来都没有对彼此产生任何欲望。至少Raleigh从不注意。

他们知道彼此身体的每个细节，每个伤痕，是哪次出战留下的，抑或是他们曾经的互殴纪念品，又甚至是哪个女孩儿的长指甲在他们后背上留下的红痕。他们训练，有时用肢体的任何一部分格挡，他们拥抱，把拳头捶在对方胸口，甚至激动时偶尔的亲吻。在drift影响下，一切潜移默化。没人觉得有什么奇怪。

而现在的Yancy，身体上有太多他陌生的伤疤，它们让Raleigh的情绪被该死的记忆断层冲击得不甚稳定。

他跌跌撞撞地从Yancy的床边挪开，去冲了个冷水澡，把奇怪的反应消了下去。

他匆匆套上背心睡裤，擦着湿头发，回到房间。他哥哥依旧在熟睡。

Raleigh在自己的床上坐了下来。床垫发出一点不愉快的响声，他一下子紧绷身体担心吵醒Yancy。

Raleigh坐了一会儿，看着Yancy，又看了看他自己的那张床，盯着他习惯性整整齐齐铺好的被子。Raleigh意识到他一点也不想待在自己的床上。

他尽量轻地挪到Yancy身边，小心翼翼地坐下，面对Yancy的睡颜。他刚才的湿裤子在床单上留下的水痕让他觉得屁股底下凉飕飕的。

Yancy依旧没有醒。他的头歪向一侧，嘴唇微张，轻轻打着呼噜。他累坏了。那道伤疤在他熟睡的脸上显得柔和了些，然而依旧有点可怖。Raleigh意识到这是Yancy第一次在他面前睡着，毫无防备地。

他哥哥独自活着已经十年，痛苦地。他也是。

而这一切都不用再继续了。他们都在这里——实实在在地。Raleigh想。

即使他们分开十年，带着倦怠、新的疤痕、逐渐老去的身体和灵魂——Yancy依然是那个Yancy。他总照顾Raleigh，永不擅离职守。

Yancy平缓的呼吸让床垫极其细微地下陷又弹升。这让Raleigh周身流淌过一阵安全感。

让那些乱七八糟的都先一边去。管他呢。以后再说。以后可以慢慢说。没关系，他再也不是Ranger Becket。他回家了。

 

Raleigh侧躺下来，头靠在枕头的一个角上，两只脚还挂在床外。他小心翼翼地拉起被子（还好它够大，Raleigh庆幸，不然会让Yancy着凉），裹住自己的肩膀。他的后背贴着Yancy受伤的手臂。

Raleigh觉得这样就挺舒服，虽然他的身子扭成一个很不自然的角度，但Yancy身上的温度让他觉得挺好。

他就这么睡着了。

 

Raleigh梦到Yancy。

他们抱在一起。他的手掌贴着Yancy穿着灰色T恤的后背，Yancy的鼻息扑在他面颊上，轻柔舒缓。他们的腿交缠在一起。

同一个梦。但是Yancy在跟他说话。然而Raleigh只能看到他的嘴唇翕动的形状。他呆呆地看着他哥哥的嘴唇，终于看清了他想说什么。

“欢迎回来。”

Yancy的嘴唇轻柔地说着，吻上他的脸颊。

 

然后Raleigh醒来。

他不知道什么时候已经给被子整个裹住，同时裹住他的还有Yancy温暖的身体。那句话在他脑海里轻声回响着。

你总能听到我在想什么，是吗？Raleigh在脑海里说。

“从来都是。”

Yancy带着浓浓的鼻音说，嘴唇依然贴在他脸上。

“你觉得还好吗？手臂疼吗？”

“不。”Yancy说，“我很好。我睡了个好觉。”

“还想再睡会儿吗？”Raleigh说，伸手去擦Yancy聚集在眼角的一点眼泪，还有他自己的。

“嗯。”Yancy简单地回答。

Raleigh就把自己又往Yancy怀里塞了一点。他闭着眼睛，手指在Yancy的背上摩挲轻拍。

于是Yancy再次睡着了。

 

 


End file.
